Bouleversement dans la vie d'une princesse
by sandou01
Summary: Disons que Lucy n'ait jamais fugué, qu'elle soit restée chez elle. Mais, que Natsu, Erza, Grey et Happy froment tout de même une équipe. Est-ce que le destin les ferra tout de même se rencontrer? Et pourraient-ils tisser les mêmes liens? Voici la réponse que je vous propose...
1. Le manoir Heartfilia

**Chapitre 1 Le manoir Heartfilia**

Un jeune hommes à la chevelure rose était en pleine agonie dans le train, dû à son mal de transport. C'était un mage contrôlant le feu, il ne se séparait jamais de son écharpe. Il était allongé sur les genoux d'une jeune femme rousse qui portait une armure. Sa magie à elle était le rééquipement, elle était aussi connue sous le nom de Titania ou reine des fées car elle était une mage de haut niveau. Il y avait avec eux, un jeune homme brun et torse nu, à vrai dire, il avait le défaut de se déshabiller n'importe où n'importe quand, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était mage de glace. Et à ses côté, se tenait une boule de poil bleue, qui était un chat ailé et doué de parole.

Ils s'appelaient respectivement, Natsu, Erza, Grey et Happy. Tous les quatre étaient des mages de Fairy Tail et ils étaient dans le train pour une nouvelle mission. Depuis qu'Erza les avait embarqué pour contrecarrer les agissements de la guilde noire d'Eisen Wald ils formaient une équipe du tonnerre. Et cela faisait un petit bout de temps, ils étaient considérés comme l'équipe la plus forte de leur guilde. Ainsi, la veille, ils étaient tombés sur cette demande :

_"Besoin de mages pour assurer la protection de mon héritière durant le bal pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. La récompense s'élève à 100 000 000 jewels. Se rendre à Akalifa, à la demeure Heartfilia."_

Et c'était vrai que vue comme ça, cette mission avait l'air des plus banales et quelque peu ennuyeuse mais la récompense était alléchante. La seule fille de ce groupe était vraiment gourmande, elle espérait pouvoir s'acheter autant de fraisier qu'elle voulait avec cet argent. On peut dire que les trois autres avaient été convaincus par ses propos, en fait, ils le faisaient plus sous la contrainte, mais passons.

Arrivés à destination, le mage de glace se vit dans l'obligation de porter son ami aux cheveux roses sur le dos le temps que celui-ci récupère de son mal. Il le traîna pendant un moment.

- Dis, Erza. Je pensais qu'on serait déjà à la demeure de ces bourgeois. Grogna le brun.  
- Mais on y est, tout ceci leur appartient. Informa la demoiselle.

Les trois garçons déglutir, cette famille était vraiment riche. Il y avait plusieurs petites maisons, sûrement celles des domestiques. Le jardin était immense et au milieu de tout ça se trouvait une immense maison qui faisait plutôt penser à un château. Le soleil déclinait peu à peu. Ils finirent par arriver devant la demeure, avant même de frapper à la porte une dame de petite taille sortit, leur demandant s'ils étaient bien les mages de Fairy Tail. Tour à tour ils montrèrent leur marque, sur le côté droit de son torse pour Grey, de couleur bleue foncée. De la même couleur pour Erza mais sur le bras gauche. Sur l'épaule droite de Natsu d'une couleur rouge et verte sur le dos pour Happy.

La domestique les fit alors entrer, leur ordonnant de la suivre jusqu'au bureau du maître qui se trouvait à l'étage. Nos trois amis regardèrent l'intérieur couvert de dorure, car même si le ciel dehors était maintenant obscur, dans la maison les lumières étaient allumées et donnaient l'impression d'être en plein jour.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois, la servante tapa trois petits coups et entra pour annoncer les visiteurs, ceci finirent par rentrer dans le bureau. Et la petite dame ressortit de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Un homme blond à la carrure imposante se tenait derrière un très grand bureau en bois acajou, il avait l'oeil dur et aucun sourire n'apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air snob et sûr de lui.

- Vous êtes les mages de Fairy Tail ? Demanda l'homme derrière le bureau.  
- Oui, je suis Erza Scarlet et voici mes compagnons : Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster et Happy.  
- Bien. Je suis Jude Heartfilia comme vous devez vous en douter. Dans un mois, ma fille fêtera son dix-huitième anniversaire et comme notre fortune attise les convoitises je préfère assurer sa sécurité d'ici le bal.  
- Il y a t-il une raison particulière pour cette décision ? Interrogea la rousse.  
- Oui, j'ai reçu des lettres de menaces, rien de bien préoccupant mais je voudrais tout de même m'assurer du bon déroulement de cette soirée.  
- Bien, nous veillerons sur votre fille.  
- J'espère bien. Vous pouvez vous retirer. Speto-san va vous conduire à votre chambre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la domestique de tout à l'heure refit son apparition, les conduisant à la chambre. Elle les avertit qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain vers huit heure pour les accompagner déjeuner et ensuite leur faire visiter le domicile.

L'endroit où ils allaient dormir pendant un mois se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé, pratiquement à l'autre bout de la demeure. Speto-san leur expliqua qu'il y avait un petit escalier au fond du couloir qui donnait sur celui d'au dessus et que la chambre de la jeune fille était la première porte. Ils pourraient donc intervenir rapidement s'il se passait quoi que ce soit.

Leur dortoir n'était pas très grand ni très décoré, il y avait un deux petites fenêtres dans le fond, trois lits une place perpendiculaire au mur sur le côté droit avec la place de deux tables de nuits entre chaque. Une commode ainsi qu'une armoire étaient mises à leur disposition sur le côté gauche. La chambre était recouverte d'une tapisserie beige délavée. Le plancher était de bois foncé, il y avait aussi entre les deux meubles de la pièce une porte qui conduisait à la salle de bain. Celle-ci était des plus anodines, un lavabo, une baignoire et des toilettes.

Elle les laissa s'installer tranquillement, Titania commença à ranger ses affaires tandis que le mage de feu, surnommé aussi Salamander, testait son lit en s'y jetant dessus avec son fidèle compagnon. L'autre jeune homme s'assit tranquillement sur le sien.

- Cet homme est loin d'être aimable, est-ce que tout les riches sont comme ça ? Demanda Happy.  
- J'en ai aucune idée. Répondit Natsu.  
- En tout cas, si la fille est pareille ça va pas être une partie de plaisir... Soupira Grey.  
- On s'en fiche de comment elle est tant qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Rouspéta Erza.

Ils finirent par tous se coucher, partant aux pays des rêves. Le lendemain, comme elle l'avait dit, Speto vint les chercher.

Dans la chambre du dessus, ce fut un vielle homme qui alla réveiller une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'étira de tout son long. Elle posa ses yeux chocolats sur le domestique, l'informant qu'il pouvait l'attendre devant la chambre. Celle-ci était immense, elle avait un lit à baldaquin les rideaux était d'un blanc éclatant, les draps étaient d'un léger rose avec des broderies de fleur dans un rose plus soutenu. Cela ressemblait à un vrai lit de princesse, sur le mur à droite du lit se trouvait une grande fenêtre avec un balcon qui avait un escalier pour descendre dans le jardin. Sur le côté gauche du lit se trouvait une porte blanche qui menait vers un large dressing. Et enfin, en face se trouvait une double porte menant à la salle de bain. Il y avait aussi un bureau recouvert de feuille et livres de la jeune fille.

Elle décida d'aller dans sa salle de bain se rafraîchir un peu, sa toilette étant terminée, deux servantes firent leur apparition tenant une robe de couleur blanche et rose. Cette robe était faite de plusieurs jupons, elles l'aidèrent à l'enfiler puis la coiffèrent d'un chignon lâche mais cela restait élégant.  
Elle descendit à la salle à manger afin de déjeuner seule, son père s'étant déjà levé depuis longtemps. Elle s'installa donc au bout de cette immense table et prit son temps pour se restaurer.

Nos amis de Fairy Tail, eux, mangeait avec les employés dans la cuisine. Leur repas engloutit, ils demandèrent à commencer la visite.

La domestique leur fit visiter d'abord le premier étage, la cuisine se trouvait à côté de leur chambre et celle de deux,trois domestiques ensuite se trouvait la salle à manger où un peu plus tôt l'héritière prenait son déjeuné. Ils firent le tour de la maison, il passèrent dans le salon assez grand pour accueillir une dizaine d'invités. Passant par une immense salle de bal, et encore tout un tas d'autres pièces.

Ils finirent la visite par le dernier étage, découvrant chaque pièce plus gigantesque les unes que les autres. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque. Il y avait sûrement une bonne centaines de livres et encore plus dans cette salle et au milieu se trouvait une blonde, debout, tenant un livre à la main.

- Mademoiselle Lucy, voici les mages qui assurerons votre sécurité. Informa la servante.  
- Oh, je n'étais pas au courant. Dit elle étonnée avant de s'incliner respectueusement. Enchantée, je suis Lucy Heartfilia.  
- Enchantée, je suis Erza Scarlet. Se présenta la rousse tout en s'inclinant à son tour. Voici mes compagnons, Grey Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel et Happy. Énuméra t-elle pendant que chacun son tour s'inclinaient respectueusement.  
- J'espère que votre séjour se passera bien. Espéra t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Mais, de qu'elle guilde venez vous ?  
- Fairy Tail. L'informa Happy.  
- Oh ! Et quelles sont vos magie respectives, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ?  
- Je suis mage de rééquipement, Grey est un mage de glace et Natsu est le Dragon Slayeur du feu.  
- Vous êtes le fameux Salamander ? Sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

Natsu rougit et acquiesça tout sourire, content que sa réputation arrivait même aux oreilles d'une si jolie fille. Celle-ci était prête à reposer d'autres questions, quand, une servante lui fit presser le pas pour sa leçon de dance. Elle la suivit tout en s'excusant auprès de ses invités.

Speto les fit alors vite finir la visite pour qu'il puisse surveiller la jeune fille au plus vite. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la salle de bal, regardant la jeune fille se mouver avec grâce. Nos jeunes gens, enfin, surtout les deux garçons, étaient comme hypnotisés.

- Cette jeune fille est toute à fait charmante. Intervint Erza.  
- Oui, et elle est très jolie...  
- Le glaçon en pincerait-il pour elle ?  
- Ta gueule, le chalumeau. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a rougi quand elle t'a adressé la parole !  
- Tu vas voir, l'iceberg !  
- Ça suffit vous deux. Cria Titania.

Ils arrêtèrent leurs poings juste à temps et purent se rendre compte que les personnes présentes dans la pièce les regardaient légèrement étonnées. Ils détournèrent chacun le regard dans une direction opposée.

Certains domestiques froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant d'où ils venaient pour agir ainsi. Le silence régnait dans la salle jusqu'à être coupé par un rire cristallin qui venait de la jeune fille blonde, surprenant tout le monde. Elle s'arrêta et s'excusa, un des domestiques vint l'informer qu'une jeune fille ne devait pas rire ainsi, celle qui accompagnait nos fées lui dit qu'elle avait tout de même le droit de rire de temps en temps.

Lucy s'approcha de ses protecteurs et demanda si ce soir ils acceptaient de manger à sa table en sa compagnie, ils acquiescèrent avec plaisir. Une des servantes présentes s'offusqua lui disant que son père ne serait pas forcément d'accord et l'héritière lui rappela alors que son père ne serait pas la jusqu'à demain après midi.

Le professeur de dance demanda à la jeune fille de reprendre le cours, elle l'ignora complètement en demandant à la mage rousse si elle savait danser et si elle voulait apprendre. La jeune fille en question lui dit que non, elle n'avait jamais appris. Lucy lui sourit, et voulut savoir si cela la dérangeait d'apprendre avec elle, mais elle refusa, ne voulant pas importuner son cour de dance.

La blonde ne dit rien de plus, reprenant son entrainement, elle ne le montra pas mais elle était triste. Apprendre seule était d'un ennuie... Elle voulait tellement se faire d'eux des amis, mais après tout, ils étaient là simplement pour assurer sa protection et quand celle-ci serait finit ils partiraient en empochant l'argent. Tous les regards dans la salle était rivés vers elle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, ayant l'habitude que ses domestiques l'observent.

Midi sonna et le cours se termina, la jeune fille partit se changer pour aller manger. Deux des mages s'étaient endormis pendant que la rousse et le brun échangeait quelques mots avant de réveiller brutalement celui à l'étrange chevelure rose et sans chat avant de suivre la demoiselle jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle les laissa pour rentrer dans la salle de bain, afin de se rafraîchir.

- Natsu tu as vu ce lit ? S'extasia Happy.  
- Il est immense, je suis sûr qu'il ferait un super trampoline !  
- Happy, Natsu ça suffit ! Fit Erza d'un ton sec. Mais il est vrai que c'est un véritable lit de princesse.  
- Elle doit mener la belle vie, la demoiselle... Intervint Grey.

L'héritière à l'entente de ces dernières paroles fit une mine sombre, mais elle se reprit, regardant son reflet dans le miroir et chercha à se donner du courage. Elle réapparut dans une robe blanche légère, avec les cheveux, cette fois-ci, complètement lâche. Elle s'excusa d'avoir été aussi longue et ils prirent le chemin de la salle à manger.

Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie avec elle et terriblement embarrassée d'être suivie. Arrivés à destination, un majordome vint tirer la chaise de la demoiselle pour la faire s'asseoir. Nos mages remarquèrent la présence d'un seul couvert à table mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas, Speto leur demanda d'aller dans la cuisine pour les laisser manger, un seul avait le droit de rester garder la table. Bien entendu, ce fut Erza qui se désigna, durant ce repas elle resta derrière la chaise de la jeune blonde, inspectant tous les recoins de la pièce de ses yeux perçants.

Ce fut au bout de deux, trois minutes qu'elle remarqua le silence pesant qu'il y avait dans la pièce. La blonde ne mangeait pas, elle jouait avec ces aliments comme perdue dans ces pensées. Titania se pencha alors vers elle, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Lucy sursauta et affirma que oui avant d'entamer son assiette. Elle ne mangea que son entrée, les domestiques ne furent pas plus surpris que ça, mais notre fée fut légèrement étonnée, elle n'allait certainement pas tenir jusqu'au repas du soir en ayant si peu mangé.

Pour ce début d'après midi, notre jeune héritière décida de prendre l'air et de s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre pour lire. Les trois garçons l'accompagnèrent, laissant la reine des fées manger son repas et faire des vérifications dans la maison. La blonde s'installa à une table, l'homme aux cheveux roses voulut s'installer par terre, contre l'arbre.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir avec moi ? Demanda t-elle.  
- Euh.. Désolé, je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit, il y a pas mal de chose interdite alors...  
- Tais-toi, l'allumette !

Lucy ne dit rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle, elle se cacha en levant son livre pour le lire. C'est vrai que son père était très à cheval sur l'étiquette, c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre avant qu'Happy ne leur rappelle que s'ils faisaient quelque chose d'irréfléchit Erza serait en colère.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle finit par baisser son livre afin d'observer les mages, mais elle bloqua sur l'un deux, elle devint entièrement rouge et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme en sous vêtements, et ce fut un cri qui la réveilla de sa transe. Speto-san venait d'arriver et cacha les yeux de sa maîtresse, hurlant au brun qu'il devrait avoir honte de lui pour se présenter dans une telle tenue devant une jeune fille de bonne famille.

Grey jura et remit ces vêtements en vitesse, ils purent constater des rougeurs ornant le jolie visage de la demoiselle. Happy rigola en disant que Grey était un pervers, Natsu renchérit mais avant qu'une bagarre se déclenche une rousse les assomma tous les deux et s'installa au côté de l'héritière, lui demandant pardon pour le comportement de ses coéquipiers et que si elle le souhaitait elle pouvait la frapper. Notre jeune fille fut surprise par cette demande et refusa catégoriquement, elle demanda aussi à sa servante de se retirer, lui affirmant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Ce fut à contre coeur qu'elle laissa sa maîtresse avec ces sauvages, selon elle.

- Est-ce la première fois que vous faites une mission ensemble ? Questionna Lucy.  
- Non, depuis qu'Erza nous a embarqué pour défaire une guilde noire nous sommes devenus une équipe... Répondit Salamender.  
- Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
- Cela fait un bout de temps, oui. Sourit la mage.  
- Je suis le premier à avoir rejoint Fairy Tail, puis ce fut Erza et l'autre tête à flamme. Et puis il y a eu la naissance d'Happy après. Ajouta le brun.  
- Vous avez dû vivre beaucoup d'aventures ! S'extasia la blonde.  
- Oui, c'était super, n'est ce pas, Happy ?  
- Aye Sir !  
- Ce doit être merveilleux ! Rit-elle.  
- Oui, d'ailleurs notre dernière mission était superbe...

Natsu lui récita leur aventure sous l'oeil attentif de la demoiselle Heartfilia qui buvait ses paroles, le brun et le petit chat ajoutaient deux, trois anecdotes faisant bien rire tout le monde. Erza regarda l'ensemble d'un oeil bienveillant, elle sourit depuis le début de la journée, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un sourire franc s'afficher sur le visage de leur protégée. Le maître avait bien fait de lui suggérer cette mission, elle ne connaissait pas le rapport entre Makarov et cette jeune fille mais il avait apparemment voulu cette rencontre.

* * *

Bonjour a tous! Je reviens avec une toute nouvelle fiction, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plait car personnellement il me plait, non je ne suis pas vantarde j'aime juste cette écrit, que je trouve vraiment pas mal. Hihi...

Laissez moi votre avis s'il vous plait!


	2. Une nuit, une promesse

**Chapitre 2 Une nuit, une promesse**

Dans une guilde très renommée, des mages buvaient comme à leur habitude, mais contrairement aux autres jours, aucune bagarre n'avait lieu. Et pour cause, le plus grand perturbateur était aux abonnés absent avec son équipe. Une jeune femme au longs cheveux blancs essuyait les verres au bar, sur le comptoir un homme de petit taille et assez âgé était assit, contemplant sa famille.

- C'est bien calme quand Natsu n'est pas là, vous ne trouvez pas, maître ? Fit remarquer la jeune fille.  
- Si, il y a moins de casse comme ça. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de dégât durant sa mission...  
- Sa mission n'avait pas l'air de présager de combat, il va être déçu. Rigola la demoiselle.  
- Lucy... Murmura le vieil homme.  
- Vous avez dit quelque chose, maître ?  
- Ce n'est pas important. Sers-moi plutôt un verre de saké, Mirajane !

Elle s'exécuta, puis, repartit servir d'autres clients, laissant le maître Makarov dans ses réflexions.

Dans la grande demeure Heartfilia, la jeune héritière était dans sa chambre, écrivant comme à son habitude une lettre à l'intention de sa mère. Elle lui raconta l'arrivée des mages dans la maison, elle plia soigneusement la lettre et la mit dans une enveloppe avant de calligraphier soigneusement le nom de sa mère dessus. Ce juste avant que l'une des servantes ne vienne la chercher pour le dîner elle pressa donc le pas, ne souhaitant pas faire attendre ses invités.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, une dispute avait commencé entre les deux garçons mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Erza veillait au grain, elle salua d'ailleurs chaleureusement la jeune fille, tous étaient habillés de façon plus sophistiqué que d'habitude, sous l'ordre de la rousse. Les garçons avaient donc passé un smoking de couleur blanche pour Natsu et bleue pour Grey, Happy s'était laissé mettre un nœud papillon. Quant à la seule fille des mages, elle avait enfilé une robe magenta sombre, fendue sur le côté droit.

Lucy fut assez surprise de leur tenue mais ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout, dans la haute société, les bourgeois s'habillaient de manière classe même pour aller aux toilettes. Elle les salua à son tour, son majordome avait tiré la chaise en bout de table pour lui faciliter la tâche mais elle préféra s'asseoir sur le côté afin de pouvoir être au même niveau que ses invités.

Cela surprit ses domestiques car la maîtresse de maison était toujours censée s'asseoir en bout de table pour montrer sa supériorité. Et si les garçons ni firent pas attention, la mage du rééquipement sourit en s'installant près de sa protégée. Le repas fut assez mouvementé, Natsu mangea comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'empiffrait plutôt que ne mangeait, sous le regard outré du personnel.

On pouvait entendre des murmures d'indignations dans toute la pièce sur le comportement de ces mages peut conventionnels. Le mage de glace se retrouvait souvent en sous vêtement sous l'œil amusé de l'héritière, qui ne voyait que le haut au grand soulagement de Speto.

Durant le repas, ils discutèrent de la guilde, des personnes s'y trouvant. Et plus les mages en parlaient, plus la blonde était fascinée. Elle adorait Fairy Tail, elle se renseignait souvent sur celle-ci par le biais du Weelky Sorcerer. Elle souriait et posait des questions et au plus grand étonnement des domestiques, elle mangea tout les plats qu'on lui présenta.

Speto en aurait presque pleuré, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue s'amuser, les fées étaient de bonne compagnie.

A la fin du dîné , ils raccompagnèrent la jeune femme dans sa chambre, ce fut à ce moment là qu'Erza précisa qu'ils auraient des tours de gardes toutes les nuits. Natsu, enflammé comme à son habitude, décida de prendre le premier tour. Il inspecta une nouvelle fois la chambre accompagné de son acolyte, tandis que la blonde partit mettre son pyjama. Elle opta pour un short bleu clair et un top blanc, elle ne voulait absolument pas mettre sa chemise de nuit à fleur, trop vieillot à son goût, elle voulait être mignonne devant le garçon.

Cette pensée la fit rougir, un homme était dans sa chambre et il n'était pas moche à regarder, loin de là. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, il fallait qu'elle se calme et respire un grand coup avant d'affronter les yeux sombres de son protecteur de nuit.

Le Salamander était dans le dressing, regardant les tenues toutes les plus chics les unes que les autres. Il y avait aussi un placard dans le fond du dressing, comme pour cacher les habits à l'intérieur, c'était des vêtements de tous les jours, du moins pour les personnes avec des moyens normaux. Ceci elle ne devait pas les avoir porté souvent car ils sentaient le propre.

- Eh, Natsu, regardes ça ! Intervint avec espièglerie Happy.

Il venait d'ouvrir un tiroir sortant un bout de tissu rose à dentelle, le Dragon Slayeur s'approcha à son tour, prenant le vêtement en main. Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues en comprenant de quoi il retournait. Ce fut à ce moment là que Lucy sortit de la salle de bain et ne voyant personne, elle s'était dirigée vers le dressing où il lui avait semblé entendre du bruit.

La chaleur monta à son visage qui prit une couleur rouge tomate lorsqu'elle vit ce que le jeune homme tenait entre ses mains, et le chat volant avertit son père de la présence de la demoiselle. Ils restèrent plusieurs seconde à se regarder, complètement gênés par ce moment, du moins pour elle, jusqu'à ce que le rose eut remarqué la navette qui se faisaient entre les yeux chocolats et le sous-vêtement. Il se confondit en excuse, il affirmait que ce n'était pas à ce quoi elle pensait, il rigola nerveusement avant de reposer le tissu dans le tiroir et le ferma en douceur.

Notre héritière ne disait rien, le fait que pour la première fois, un homme étranger à la demeure, et surtout de son âge, avait vu ses sous-vêtements est la seule information que filtrait son cerveau. Toute jeune fille se serait mise à hurler en l'insultant de pervers, quoi de plus normal. Mais non, elle se demandait comment elle devait réagir, et n'en savait absolument rien et quand elle essaya de parler, elle ne fit que baragouiner plus qu'autre chose.

- Je vais aller me coucher. Réussit-elle finalement à dire

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en se dirigeant vers son lit, du moins jusqu'à l'instant où elle aperçut que le ciel noir s'éclairait par intervalle de différentes couleurs. Elle s'approcha doucement de sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit avant de glisser sur le balcon. Des feux d'artifices étaient lancés depuis la ville pas loin du manoir, elle avait toujours adoré les regarder, Il était vrai qu'au mois de juin Akalifa était en fête.

Toute gêne précédente avait disparu et lorsque le rose entendit la fête au loin, il se précipita sur le balcon, un sourire d'enfant collé au visage. Happy l'avait suivi, les yeux brillants, et quand on regardait la scène de loin, on aurait pu penser à trois enfants découvrant le monde. Mais bien vite, Natsu s'affala sur la rambarde, un air boudeur sur le visage.

- C'est nul ! Dire qu'on est pas loin d'Akalifa au moment de la plus grande fête de l'année et on peut même pas y aller. Râla t-il.  
- Désolée. S'excusa tristement la blonde.  
- Tu en as de la chance, Lucy. Tu peux y aller quand tu veux chaque année !  
- Aye, et manger pleins de poissons ! S'extasia le chat bleu.  
- Je n'y suis jamais aller. Déclara t-elle sombrement.

Elle repartit à l'intérieur, ses cheveux blonds cachant ses yeux noisettes couverts à cet instant d'un voile de tristesse. De la chance, tu parles, elle était comme un oiseau enfermé en cage, à cette pensée son cœur se serra. Les deux mages la rejoignirent et c'est par un grand manque de tac que Natsu répliqua que s'il habitait juste à côté il irait à la fête durant les trois semaines que durait celle-ci. Elle ne répondit rien avant de s'enfouir sous ses couvertures, et finit par murmurer faiblement, mais pas assez pour l'ouïe sur-développée du garçon, qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment sortie du manoir.

A cette information, il ouvrit grands les yeux, regardant son chat avec autant d'étonnement que lui. Vivre dans cette maison sans jamais en sortir ? c'était comme vivre en prison, quelle condition de vie horrible. Lui qui aimait bouger, grâce à ses missions, il avait pu en voir du paysage. Alors, vivre ainsi lui paraissait impensable c'était à devenir fou. La demoiselle se morfondait, tout le monde pensait qu'elle menait la belle vie mais elle, elle pensait que c'était les autres qui la menait.

Natsu s'approcha d'un pas rapide, retirant le drap prestement, la dévoilant à ses yeux. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même en sanglotant, elle donnait l'impression d'être aussi fragile qu'un nouveau né. Elle rêvait d'un vie d'aventure, pas une vie pleine de protocole, elle aspirait à tellement plus que rester ici la tuait à petit feu.

- Veux-tu aller voir cette fête fête, Lucy ?  
- Je n'ai pas le droit... Murmura t-elle avec amertume.  
- Je te demande si tu veux, pas si tu as le droit. Dit il sur un ton sec.  
- Oui. Fit-elle les yeux humides.  
- Très bien ! Je t'y emmènerais, il nous reste trois semaines alors prépare-toi ! Annonça t-il d'un ton sans appel.  
- Me-merci, Natsu-san.

Elle lui offrit un sourire, qui malgré les larmes, était éblouissant, elle était heureuse. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait son avis à la place de lui rappeler son devoir. Elle voulait y aller, elle voulait qu'il l'emmène à cette fête pour laquelle, elle avait été condamnée à l'admirer depuis sa fenêtre. Il lui sourit en retour, lui tendant son petit doigt qu'elle entoura du sien pour sceller leur promesse.

Ce fut beaucoup plus sereine et avec un visage clair et illuminé par la joie qu'elle s'endormit. Happy arriva aux côtés de son ami en lui rappelant qu'il allait se faire punir par Erza s'il le faisait. Il haussa les épaules, affirmant qu'il trouverait un moyen pour qu'elle n'en sache rien, le chat volant soupira, ils allaient se faire prendre c'était sûr. La boule de poil finit par se glisser à côté de la blonde avant que le mage de feu ne les recouvre de la couverture.

Le lendemain, la jeune héritière était au chaud dans son lit, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Elle se blottit un peu plus vers le point de chaleur à côté d'elle, une chaleur réconfortante et douce. Elle passa ses doigts sur sa source, ce n'était pas dur et avait une texture assez surprenante, comme une peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et constata que sa main était posée sur un torse. Elle cria en repoussant l'intrus tout en reculant elle-même ce qui les fit tous les deux tomber du lit.

Elle se releva en un mouvement rapide, son cœur s'affolant dans sa cage thoracique, une personne était dans sa chambre et avait dormi dans son lit, et en plus de ça c'était un homme. Au milieu de l'amas de couverture une boule bleue sortit, encore groggy, se frottant un œil avec sa petite patte, ses yeux humides à cause de la fatigue. Natsu sauta sur ses pieds d'un coup, enflammant son poing et cherchant l'ennemi.

Les deux autres fées débarquèrent activant aussi leur magie, et une des servantes apparut juste après, complètement essoufflée.

- Que se passe t-il, Lucy-sama ? Demanda, inquiet, le domestique.  
- Ri-rien, je... J'avais juste oublié que Natsu-san était dans ma chambre. Rit-elle nerveusement.  
- Je suis certain qu'il n'a fait que dormir, cet abruti. Soupira le brun.  
- Ta gueule, sale exhibitionniste ! Cracha hargneusement le rose.

Avant même qu'ils ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre, une aura plutôt menaçante se fit sentir, les faisant déglutir tous deux avant de se prendre bras dessus, bras dessous en annonçant qu'ils étaient amis. Lucy était extrêmement embarrassée, elle avait dormi, à son insu, avec un garçon. Cela pouvait faire penser qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine, mais rare étaient les garçons de son âge qu'elle avait côtoyé, en fait, ce chiffre atteignait les zéros si on ne prenait pas en compte les soirées mondaines où elle restait dans son coin, n'aimant pas ces gamins tous aussi pourris gâtés qu'elle mais avec de la prétention en plus.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain, histoire de se laver et surtout se rafraîchir, et en rentrant dans le bain, elle ne fit que dépasser le haut du visage. Son cœur reprenait peu à peu un rythme cardiaque normal, elle regarda alors sa main avec laquelle elle avait effleuré le torse, le rouge lui remonta aux joues et elle plongea entièrement dans la baignoire.

Erza ordonna à son camarade aux cheveux roses de descendre se laver lui aussi. Il s'exécuta rapidement, ne voulant pas se faire punir, prenant Happy sous le bras. Speto entra dans la chambre puis alla dans le dressing choisir une robe rouge et blanche à balconnet, elle fit sortir Grey de la chambre le jetant presque dans le couloir.

Titania regarda donc la domestique aider la jeune fille à enfiler sa robe, la rousse avait les yeux qui pétillaient, l'habit était vraiment magnifique. La blonde fut coiffée en un chignon bien serré avant que ne soit mit un ruban blanc pour tenir le tout. Lucy ne s'étonna pas de toute cette préparation, son père rentrant aujourd'hui, elle devait donc être présentable.

Elle sortit enfin de la pièce, les deux garçons attendaient devant en se disputant, pour ne pas changer. Le mage de glace était une nouvelle fois en caleçon mais avant que l'héritière n'ait pu le voir dans toute sa splendeur, la reine des fées leur soma d'arrêter et au brun d'enfiler ses habits. Ce qu'il fit tout en lâchant un "Eh merde" très classe. Notre demoiselle pouffa légèrement, depuis que Fairy Tail était là, elle trouvait la vie au château beaucoup moins terne.

Ils accompagnèrent la jeune femme jusqu'à la salle à manger, elle prit un bon petit déjeuné. Elle se surprit elle-même pour avoir retrouvé l'appétit, le brun qui veillait à sa protection ne vit pas la différence avec la veille, mais aujourd'hui, elle pétillait. Il la trouvait vraiment belle, et c'était dur de l'admettre pour lui mais Natsu était le seul à réussir à faire sourire une jeune fille aussi rapidement.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas de leçon prévu, elle se promena donc dans le jardin derrière le manoir, profitant de l'agréable soleil présent. Elle s'assit contre un arbre, un livre à la main. Les fées l'accompagnaient, Natsu s'allongea sur le dos dans l'herbe fraîche non loin d'eux, Happy reposant sur son ventre. Erza resta debout, scrutant l'horizon, profitant du paysage.

C'était silencieux et calme, Grey s'installa alors à côté de la demoiselle, se penchant pour lire le titre du livre. Elle leva ses yeux vers le jeune homme en souriant et relevant le bouquin afin qu'il puisse savoir de quoi il en retournait.

- Je l'ai déjà lu celui-là, il est très bien. Fit le brun en souriant.  
- Vous aimez lire Grey-san ? Dit-elle étonnée.  
- Pas vraiment, mais ça m'arrive de lire de temps en temps. Et appelez moi Grey.  
- Seulement si vous me tutoyez alors.  
- Vous devriez d'abord commencer par me tutoyer, vous ne croyez pas ? La taquina t-il.

Elle sourit pour tout réponse, c'est vrai qu'elle devrait mettre en œuvre ce qu'elle disait mais ces mages l'intimidaient. Elle avait rarement l'occasion de faire connaissance avec des personnes ne connaissant pas les rudiments de la haute société. Parler avec eux était un réel bonheur mais elle n'était pas certaine de savoir comment s'y prendre, et avait peur de les froisser si elle disait quelque chose de déplacé.

Il lui fit alors remarquer qu'il ne pensait pas que les romans d'aventure était une chose qu'elle lirait, il la pensait plus dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Elle rigola allègrement, il était vrai qu'elle aimait lire des histoires d'amour mais les livres avec de l'aventure était ce qu'elle aimait le plus.

Elle lui dit qu'elle aimerait beaucoup vivre l'une de ces passionnantes histoires, et un jour pouvoir visiter le pays et ainsi écrire son propre récit d'aventure. Tout en disant cela, elle avait le regard perdu au loin, un sourire franc dessiné sur ses lèvres comme si elle y était déjà. Le jeune mage de glace la regarda attentivement et put discerner une lueur de légère mélancolie. Il dériva ses yeux dans la même direction que ceux de Lucy, apparemment cette vie de luxe ne lui plaisait pas, lui non plus ne s'y serait pas plu, il faut dire qu'il y avait tout un tas de règles.

Il s'imaginait ses camardes de la guildes vivant ainsi, il rit, non, personne n'irait bien dans ce décor. Elle y collait parfaitement mais il se demandait comment elle serait si elle était née dans une autre famille, peut être serait-elle plus joviale ?

Ils finirent par rentrer en fin de matinée, en entrant au manoir, ils purent constater l'arrivée du propriétaire des lieux. Lucy s'avança tout en faisant la révérence pour le saluer, suivit par les fées.

Il ne lui répondit pas, n'étonnant même pas celle-ci, mais cela lui faisait mal, comme à chaque fois. Elle retenait ses larmes, ne voulant pas flancher devant lui et encore moins devant ses protecteurs. Son cœur lui faisait mal, se déchirant un peu plus.

Mais si elle resta impassible ce ne fut pas le cas de nos mages, sauf Erza, Grey fronça les sourcils, Natsu voulut dire quelque chose mais fut coupé par Titania qui leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Happy s'avança vers la blonde tirant sur un pan de sa robe.

- Lucy tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il, l'air peiné.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son père fronça les sourcils, et déclara d'une voix forte qu'ils devaient s'adresser à sa fille de manière polie, "Lucy-sama" était bien plus approprié, le vouvoient était de rigueur. Il aurait bien aimé que les mages marchent deux pas derrière sa fille mais vu qu'il devait la protéger il secoua sa main en disant que c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il passerait.

* * *

Oh ayho minna-san! Voici le deuxième chapitre et j'en suis fière aussi, bon il est pas parfait mais j'aime bien. Bon, oui il y a du Nalu mais pas de panique ne fermer pas la page fan de Greylu parce qu'il y en aura dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai déjà la scène en tête ça va être comique... Mais je n'en dit pas plus...


	3. Retour à la réalité d'une princesse

**Chapitre 3 retour à la réalité d'une princesse**

Lucy baissa la tête, les larmes menaçant de couler, son père était dur et froid et se montrer ainsi en présence d'invités n'inciterait certainement pas les mages à devenir ses amis. Ce qu'elle comprenait et l'attristait en même temps. Les fées étaient prêtes à appliquer le code, après tout, c'était l'employeur qui dictait les règles, enfin toutes sauf Natsu qui trouvait tout ça ridicule puisqu'elle était une jeune femme comme une autre, non ?

L'homme blond à la carrure imposante interpella alors une domestique, demandant à ce que le repas soit servi immédiatement. Il avait, selon lui, des affaires urgentes à régler.

Les cinq autres le suivirent dans un silence de cathédrale, chacun étant plongé dans des pensés diverses dont pour certains garçons dérivaient sur une colère envers l'air désinvolte de leur patron face à sa fille. Speto fit une moue perplexe en accord avec son état d'esprit. Sa jeune maîtresse avait un air triste, cela n'aurait pas dû la surprendre, ayant toujours vu ce visage mais elle avait l'air si heureuse depuis hier et à cet instant elle redevenait la Lucy refermée sur elle-même.

les garçons durent se plier à la mage en armure et partir manger en cuisine pendant qu'elle surveillerait la demoiselle.

Les deux rivaux plus leur chat entrèrent dans la salle en grommelant, ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas cette attitude. Natsu aurait voulu lui refaire le portrait, il avait mal aux mains tellement il avait serré les poings. Le brun, lui, trouvait ça tout de même exagéré, il devait y avoir une raison, même si pour lui quelque soit cette raison il était injuste d'agir ainsi avec son propre enfant. Une atmosphère lourde traînait dans la pièce, le regard qu'avait les garçons était celui des mauvais jours.

Happy regarda son père, jamais il ne lui avait parler ainsi, ou ignoré, il se demandait comment il se sentirait si c'était le cas, sûrement pas des plus heureux. Il s'était attaché à la jeune fille, elle était mignonne, gentille et polie, un peu comme l'avait été Lisanna avant sa disparition, en fait plus il y pensait, plus il lui trouvait des points commun. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, il était vraiment peiné de la tournure des événement et dire que dix minutes plutôt, elle riait avec eux.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il agisse ainsi. Un père ne devrait pas se comporter ainsi ! Rouspéta Natsu.  
- Aucun parent, famille ou ami ne devrait... Ajouta Grey, pour une fois d'accord avec son rival.  
- C'est ainsi depuis sept longues années, après ce triste accident. Soupira tristement un domestique.

Sept ans ? C'était excessivement long, les trois mages s'étaient tourné vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, prêts à en savoir plus. Mais le fait qu'il y est eu un drame les dissuada, surtout vu le regard triste du cuisinier. Ainsi quelque chose c'était passé, pas étonnant qu'elle ait cette air malheureux en plus de s'être faite ignorer pendant tant d'années.

Le brun tilta, sept ans, voilà que ça lui évoquait quelque chose, il se tourna vers Natsu mais apparemment lui n'avait pas remarqué la similitude, il soupira cela ne voulait sûrement rien dire. Le rose lui réfléchissait à la grande surprise de son chat, quelle pouvait être ce drame ? Et s'il en trouvait la cause peut-être pourrait-il aider cette jeune fille à qui il était lié par une promesse, lui qui avait tendance à être curieux et faire toujours de sorte que son entourage soit heureux, il allait tout faire pour trouver le problème.

Mais il se fit vite déconcentrer, le mage de glace ne supportant pas cette tension et, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, préférait voir son coéquipier avec plus d'entrain. Le voir si concentré le perturbait.

- Arrêtes de penser, tête à flammes. C'est trop dur pour toi de toute façon. Glissa t-il avec un rictus exaspéré.

Bien évidement, le jeune homme tout feu, tout flamme, partit au quart de tour...

Dans la pièce d'à côté, l'ambiance était froide, aucun mot entre les protagonistes n'était échangée. Le grand homme blond lisait le journal tout en mangeant son repas, sans même un regard pour la chaire de sa chaire. Celle-ci reprit son habitude de jouer avec les aliments, les triant par couleurs puis par formes, on aurait dit une enfant ne voulant pas manger ses légumes, à vrai dire elle faisait cela inconsciemment, elle avait son regard perdu sur ce qu'elle faisait, et si elle fuguait pour de vrai cette fois... Se disait-elle distraitement. Mais que ferait-elle après ? Où irait-elle ? Peut-être que les mages l'accueilleraient, et peut-être qu'elle aussi pourrait partir en mission avec eux, avoir un appartement pas loin de la guilde où elle inviterait ses amis tous les jours ? Mais comment intégrer une guilde de mage ? Pour ça il fallait en être un, et son père lui avait tout pris il y a sept ans pour une raison mystérieuse...

Erza la regarda, s'inquiétant pour l'état de santé de la blondinette, avec cette chaleur si elle ne mangeait pas et ne buvait pas, elle ne tiendrait pas la journée sans risquer de s'évanouir. Cela lui rappela la veille mais là, c'était différent, comme si Lucy faisait exprès pour tomber malade. Elle s'approcha alors furtivement de sa protégée et lui parla avec douceur tout en appliquant les règles de monsieur Heartfilia.

- Lucy-sama, tout va bien ? Vous devriez manger quelque chose...  
- Au lieu de vous soucier de ce qu'elle mange vous devriez vous soucier de sa sécurité, après tout, vous êtes ici pour cela. Et puis elle mangera quand elle aura faim. Déclara rudement la voix autoritaire de Jude.

Titania ne demanda pas son reste, elle respectait son employé même si au fond d'elle elle était plus qu'en colère contre celui-ci qu'autre chose. Si elle devait la protéger, sa santé était comprise dans le lot car surveiller une malade serait plus difficile et, en imaginant le pire, protéger une morte ne servirait strictement à rien.

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions un peu morbide par le sujet de celles-ci qui s'était levée tout en informant qu'elle n'avait plus faim. Speto présente dans la salle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur, l'héritière n'avait absolument rien mangé.

Lucy-sama, hein ? On n'appelais pas ses amis ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Déjà qu'elle trouvait l'atmosphère étouffante, elle avait eu l'impression de suffoquer à cette appellation, se sentant défaillir elle préféra quitter la pièce.  
Elle voulait être logée à la même enseigne que tout le monde, être traitée de façon différente à cause de son statut ne lui plaisait guère. Elle ne dit rien mais sortit de la pièce, n'attendant même pas son garde du corps, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Elle aurait voulu hurler à son père toute la peine qu'il lui infligeait, elle avait envi de le gifler, le secouer pour qu'enfin il la voit et qu'il accorde de l'importance à sa personne.

Elle voulait donc se changer les idées et quoi de mieux que de lire un livre pour pouvoir s'évader à sa façon. Elle alla donc vers la bibliothèque, parcourant les rayons à la recherche de livre d'aventure, ayant laissé celui de ce matin dans le hall d'entrée. Elle en prit finalement un des plus gros qu'elle puisse trouver afin d'être sûre d'y passer toute l'après midi et ne pas avoir à affronter ni son père, ni les mages.

Erza l'avait suivit de justesse, et une servante rejoignit rapidement les autres fées afin de les avertir que la jeune fille s'était levée de table. Ils étaient prêts à se battre et avaient à peine commencé leurs assiettes. Ils se regardèrent, étonnés, avant de se faire presser le pas, c'est-à-dire, engloutir leur repas et partir retrouver leur coéquipière.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce silencieuse, pouvant voir l'héritière assise dans un coin, un livre à la main, la reine de fées un peu plus loin leur faisant le signe de se taire. Ils s'exécutèrent, Natsu et Happy partirent en exploration du lieu tandis que Grey se dirigea vers son amie pour connaître un peu plus la raison de ce repas écourté voir inexistant.

Il fronça les sourcils au récit qu'elle lui détailla avec une légère amertume, cette famille était plongée dans un univers complètement différent et dont personne ne voudrait en faire partie, comment pouvait le supporter cette frêle jeune fille sous ses yeux ? il était très inquiet pour elle, elle ne pourrait pas supporter cette situation longtemps, ça durais depuis sept ans, mais en agissant ainsi elle se laissait dépérir.

Le mage de feu avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, et il cherchait donc à en savoir plus sur eux, et quoi de mieux qu'une bibliothèque ? Quoique notre Salamander s'ennuyait rien qu'en lisant le titre des livres, il pouvait donc repasser quand il s'agissait d'aller à la pêche aux informations...

L'après midi se passa dans un silence de mort, ils ne virent pas Lucy sourire une seul fois, celle-ci était absorbée dans sa lecture, ne relevant même pas la tête pour s'adresser aux mage, elle leur tournait même le dos. Pas qu'elle les détestait mais savoir qu'ils appliquaient à la lettre les règles imposées par son père la rendait mélancolique, elle n'osait donc pas voir s'ils étaient à plusieurs pas derrière elle. Elle avait aussi conscience qu'ils devaient s'ennuyer ferme, et qu'elle n'était pas de très bonne compagnie. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé leur parler comme avant mais elle n'y arrivait pas, dès qu'elle voulait ouvrir la bouche, elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient à son tour lui tourner le dos et l'ignorer.

Mais elle se trompait lourdement, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient inquiets pour elle, ils avaient chacun espéré la voir se manifester, leur parler, même ne serait-ce que lever les yeux vers eux, mais rien. Titania captait chacune des réactions pour voir si elle ne tombait pas malade ou autre, et le brun lui, repensait à la discussion de ce matin. Il avait eu la furtive pensée d'emmener la jeune fille avec eux à la fin de la mission, mais cela leur attirerait des ennuis à eux et à la guilde. Et s'il quittait la guilde pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve, il secoua la tête, il connaissait à peine cette fille, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Et puis, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour parler avec une fille de son statut. Le mage de feu avait eu légèrement la même idée mais en moins élaboré, espérant cacher la blonde chez lui...

Elle finit par se lever et retourna, alors, dans sa chambre, elle se posa sur son bureau, sortit un papier et une plume puis commença à écrire sa lettre mais se rappela de la présence des mages. Elle arrêta donc sa plume avant que celle-ci ne touche le papier, elle n'osa leur dire de partir, elle resta donc bloquée dans cette position.

Voyant son désarroi ses gardes du corps quittèrent la chambre tout en emportant un Happy et un Natsu râlant avec eux. Elle souffla et commença la rédaction de sa lettre, s'adressant à sa mère, l'informant de la réaction de son père, et à quel point il lui était de plus en plus ardu de supporter ça. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux chocolats avant de s'écraser contre le papier de soie, elle sentait son cœur se serrer, sa tête lui faire mal, elle n'en pouvait plus de toute cette situation, c'était quasiment insoutenable. Elle inscrivit sa formule habituelle en bas de la lettre.

"A bientôt, ta Lucy qui t'aime."

Elle plia soigneusement le papier et le mit dans une enveloppe, puis elle se leva, se dirigeant vers l'un des meubles ornant la pièce et ouvrit un petit coffret avant d'y glisser son bien.

- Layla ? C'est qui ? Fit une voix enfantine.

Elle sursauta et put apercevoir deux silhouettes juste derrière elle dont une avait d'étranges cheveux roses et l'autre un pelage bleu. Nos deux amis, ayant senti les larmes de la jeune fille était revenu pour s'assurer si tout allait bien, les deux autres mages les ayant suivi de près pour les retenir, mais ils ne furent pas assez rapide. Elle referma brusquement le coffret avant de regarder ses pieds et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Bah pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça ? Demanda Natsu à son meilleur ami à moustaches.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais tu as remarqué, elle n'a envoyé aucune des lettres...  
- Ça suffit tous les deux, nous n'avons pas besoin de le savoir si elle ne veut pas en parler. Gronda Titania.  
- Tch, ils ne connaissent pas le sens du mot respect de la vie privée quels imbéciles. Bougonna le brun.  
- Répètes un peu pour voir, sale exhibitionniste ! Ragea le rose.

Ils furent stoppé par l'aura menaçante de la jeune femme rousse, ils se prirent sous le bras, criant qu'ils étaient amis. Leur protégée s'était enfermée dans la pièce d'eau, n'écoutant plus leur conversation, ils venaient de la surprendre, ces lettres étaient son secret, personne dans la maison n'en connaissait l'existence, enfin mise à part Speto, c'était elle qui lui avait conseillé ça. Elle ne voulait que personne d'autre soit au courant, l'évoquer serait bien trop douloureux, ils allaient la prendre pour une folle, mais c'était un moyen pour elle d'évacuer tout cette pression, peine et souffrance depuis des années.

Même si ce n'était pas respectueux de fouiller dans le passé des gens ou même de découvrir leur secret, toutes ces lettres mises dans une simple boite, toutes adressées à la même personne sans jamais les envoyer était quelque chose d'intrigant et attisait leur curiosité à tous.

Elle ressortit trois quart d'heure plus tard, elle avait séché ses larmes et avait pris le temps de se calmer. On ne voyait qu'elle avait pleurer que lorsqu'on la regardait attentivement, ses yeux était encore légèrement rouges.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, puis laissèrent Grey et Lucy, avant que les deux autres ne partent, Erza voulait parler avec Natsu, afin qu'il revoit son côté fouineur et qu'il s'abstienne tout commentaire déplacé, ce qui le fit beaucoup râler.

L'héritière attendait la venue de son père, pour commencer le repas, c'était rare qu'ils mangent ensemble mais quand cela arrivait elle devait s'en tenir aux règles apposées par son géniteur. Le brun, gardait son regard rivé vers elle, il avait beau faire la morale au mage de feu, lui aussi était curieux et aurait voulu en savoir plus sur les tracas de la demoiselle. Cela lui faisait de la peine de la voir attristée ainsi, elle avait pourtant un si jolie sourire, il aurait voulu la consoler ou lui redonner le sourire. Et encore une fois, sans l'avouer vraiment, il aurait voulu être Natsu pour ça, celui-ci étant plus doué que lui pour ce genre de chose avec sa grande joie de vivre et son art de détendre les autres.

Le propriétaire de la maison finit par arriver et s'installa, toujours en n'adressant aucun regard, ni parole à sa fille. Le repas put alors commencer, et comme ce midi, Lucy s'obstina à contempler son assiette garnie de choses qui avaient pourtant l'aspect appétissant mais elle n'en tenait pas compter.

Elle sortit brusquement de sa rêverie en constatant des mouvements sur sa droite, elle releva légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le mage de glace lui faire des signes. Il lui montra son assiette en fronçant les sourcils et mima l'action de manger. Le voir s'inquiéter pour elle lui fit une drôle de chaleur dans le ventre, en plus de ça, il ne respectait pas les règles, elle lui sourit timidement puis prit un air étonné, son sourire s'estompant soudainement.

Grey ne comprit pas tout de suite, il avait senti son cœur louper un battement en la voyant sourire mais que celui-ci s'efface ainsi instantanément ne lui avait pas plu et pourquoi si soudainement d'abord ?. Il la vit prendre une teinte de plus en plus rouge tandis que le regard de la jeune fille se faisait plus intense sur sa personne.

Elle regardait le torse bien bâti du jeune homme, sentant une chaleur monter sur ses joues et son cœur s'emballer étrangement. Mince, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de regarder ainsi le mage ? Elle aurait voulu se gifler mais elle ne put détacher son regard. Elle était bloquée comme la veille avec le garçon à la chevelure rosée.

L'un des bras du garçon bougea comme pour lui faire coucou, elle releva alors les yeux pour tomber sur les yeux noirs profonds du garçon. Elle détourna vivement la tête, le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza, constatant qu'elle venait d'être prise sur le fait, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il la regarda éberlué par sa réaction avant de baisser les yeux pour mieux comprendre. Ah bah oui, il était en caleçon, pas étonnant qu'elle soit perturbée cette petite. Il se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse, un sourire crispé figé à ses lèvres, même si quelque part au fond de lui, se faire reluquer ainsi ne l'avait pas déplut.

Heureusement tout de même que c'était elle qui l'avait surpris et pas son père sinon la mission se serait vite écourtée pour lui, ainsi que sa vie quand la reine des fées l'aurait appris. D'ailleurs, son paternel, remarquant les gestes de sa fille sans pour autant lever les yeux se retourna vers le jeune homme, mais il ne vit rien. Juste un garçon, mal fagoté d'après lui, un air sérieux sur le visage, il se détourna donc, reprenant la dégustation de son dîner.

Le mage de glace venait de l'échapper belle, lorsque le blond s'était retourné vers lui, il avait cessé de respirer quelques seconde,voyant déjà une furie rousse foncer sur lui pour lui remettre les idées en place et le massacrer.

Quant à la blonde, au mouvement de son géniteur, elle avait repris sa couleur d'origine et son air de jeune fille soumise par l'autorité et vaguement mélancolique. Elle réussit tout de même à avaler son entrée, bien que cela lui soit d'une grande difficulté comme si tout allait ressortir à la seconde où c'était avalée, elle était nauséeuse, elle avait chaud mais cette fois pas de gêne.

Elle se leva, annonçant qu'elle partait se coucher malgré qu'il ne soit pas si tard, Grey la suivit de près, ils franchirent la porte sans trop d'encombre mais quand elle mit un pied sur les escaliers, elle sentit la terre tourner, le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Elle partit en arrière, elle ne vit plus rien, ne sentant qu'un corps frai la rattraper de justesse avant de toucher le sol.

Même si cela surpris la fée au départ, le fait qu'elle n'ait rien mangé et bu depuis ce matin ne l'étonna pas sur sa santé. Sur ordre d'un des domestiques se trouvant dans la pièce il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, où ses camardes le rejoignirent afin qu'il puisse lui aussi manger.

Speto appela le médecin en urgence, et quand celui-ci arriva, les quatre mages ainsi que cinq servants étaient au chevet de la demoiselle, attendant son diagnostic sur sont état de santé.

- Pas d'inquiétude, c'est juste un coup de fatigue. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et un bon petit déjeuner la remettra sur pied. Rassura l'homme.

Tout le monde souffla de soulagement.

- Est-ce qu'on son père est au courant ? demanda Natsu en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Alors pourquoi il n'est pas ici ? S'énerva t-il.  
- Ça suffit, Natsu. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Le gronda Erza.

Il ne dit rien de plus mais plus la journée avançait, plus il détestait son employeur, sa fille avait eu un malaise et il s'en fichait, quel genre de père était-ce ? Son rival n'avait rien ajouté mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Le chat bleu était assis sur le lit, observant la blonde dormir. Et Titania envisageait sérieusement de parler de cette mission au maître, il devait certainement savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans cette famille.

* * *

Hello! voilà enfin le chapitre 3, j'ai du le réécrire 3 fois sous le conseil de ma correctrice pour donner ce résultat. Il est bien non? oui je me lance des fleurs, bon il est pas parfait mais bon, rien n'est parfait dans la vie..

Laisse ton avis.


	4. Les fées mènent l'enquête

**Chapitre 4 Les fées mènent l'enquête**

La jeune femme avait repris des couleurs et dormait paisiblement, Grey était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, l'observant. Happy, lui, était allongé aux côtés de la blonde et ronflait paisiblement, le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux, décidément, cette mission ne serait pas si simple. Ils allaient devoir jouer les baby-sitter en la forçant à manger...

Un bruit d'ouverture d'un coffret s'éleva dans la pièce, le mage de glace tourna la tête vers son camarade avant de soupirer.

- On peux savoir à quoi tu joues, stupide tête à flamme ?  
- Je cherche un quelconque indice... Fit-il, sans relever l'insulte.  
- Un indice ? Et pour quoi faire ? Le questionna le mage de glace, incrédule.  
- Pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a sept ans Répondit l'autre comme si c'était une évidence.  
- En lisant des lettres qui sont personnelles ? S'insurgea le brun.

L'exhibitionniste se releva, arrachant la boîte des mains du mage de feu, avant de la reposer où elle était. S'ils fouillaient et qu'elle se réveillait, ils seraient tous dans de beaux draps, non seulement elle risquerait d'être outrée et vexée, mais en plus, ils pourraient dire adieu à la récompense.

Le rose aurait bien voulu se battre pour lui reprendre, mais avant de partir, la belle rousse leur avait demandé de se tenir à carreau sinon elle demanderait personnellement au maître de les punir grâce à "ça", et "ça" était plus horrible que de se prendre une raclée par la célèbre Titania. Il rumina alors dans son coin, fusillant du regard son rival.

- Quoi ? Fit ce dernier agressivement.  
- T'as pas envie de savoir, toi ?  
- Bien sûr que si, mais on ne peux pas fouiller dans la chambre d'une fille ainsi, et surtout lire des lettres qui ne nous sont pas adressées !  
- Alors, où veux-tu qu'on cherche ?  
- Je m'en fiche, s'ils ne veulent pas nous dire, on ne peux pas forcer les choses.  
- Mais regarde-la ! Elle est comme ça à cause de ce truc, alors si on découvre ce que c'est, on pourra peut-être l'aider.

Grey regarda la jeune fille endormit, le salamander gagnait un point, mais en même temps, ressortir des vieux dossiers sur un passé douloureux n'était pas toujours bon, et il en connaissait un rayon là-dessus. Mais lui avait pu se relever, alors que cette famille n'avait pas réussi... Il se gratta un instant l'arrière du crâne, puis, souffla fort.

- Ok. Finit-il par concéder. On commencera par la bibliothèque, ce genre de famille a sûrement un livre relatant leur passé.  
- Oh... Soupira l'autre d'un air ennuyé. Bon bah, on y va.  
- Attends deux minutes, idiot, on ne peux pas la laisser toute seule, qui va la surveiller ? Souleva le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Natsu haussa les épaules et pointa du doigt la boule de poil bleu blottit contre la blonde, comme si cela tombait sous le sens. Le brun soupira une énième fois, après tout, s'il arrivait quelque chose, Happy était suffisamment rapide pour les prévenir et puis ils ne s'absenteraient pas longtemps, du moins l'espérait-il.

Ils déambulèrent donc dans les couloirs vides et sombres du manoir avant d'arriver dans la pièce tant convoitée, ils restèrent un moment à regarder l'étendue de la pièce, elle était immense, ils allaient avoir beaucoup de mal. Ils se répartirent chacun un côté de la pièce.

Ça faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils parcouraient les étagères, et pour l'instant, rien. Il y avait des livres sur l'histoire du monde, de géographie, des lois... En somme, tout un tas de livres qui ne leur servaient strictement à rien. certains livres n'avaient pas de nom, ils l'ouvraient alors pour constater qu'il n'y avait rien de plus. Ils commençaient à perdre lentement espoir.

Le rose n'avait pas fait le quart de ce qu'avait fait le brun, il se laissait vite distraire, il tomba encore sur un livre où encore une fois rien n'était indiqué, il tira légèrement en soufflant de mécontentement, mais celui-ci restait coincé. Bien évidement, connaissant la douceur et le calme légendaire du Salamander, il força dessus comme un damné.

Un cliquetis sourd ce fit alors entendre, avant qu'un grincement s'en suive. Natsu paniqua légèrement, le livre ne voulait même plus se remettre à sa place, il allait se faire tuer par la mage de rééquipement. Le brun arriva en courant pour l'insulter copieusement afin qu'il soit plus silencieux, mais arrivé à sa hauteur, ils purent constater qu'une partie des étagères glissèrent sur le sol, avant de laisser apparaître une plus petite bibliothèque.

Ils se regardèrent, interloqués, avant d'entrer dans la petite salle, tous ces livres étaient différents des autres, aucun autre de la grande pièce ne contenait les mêmes informations.

- Ce sont des livres de magie. Remarqua Natsu.  
- Il y en a aussi sur les dragons.

Notre mage de feu se jeta dessus, tournant les pages à une vitesse hallucinante, mais il les referma tout aussi vite, une lueur de tristesse traversant ses yeux onyx.

- Il n'y a rien sur Igneel... Soupira t-il.

Il en ouvrit plusieurs autres, les feuilletant tous en espérant trouver une quelconque information sur ce dénommé Igneel. Grey était de plus en plus suspicieux, ça faisait trop de coïncidences pour que cela relève du seul hasard. Il se retourna pour lire les livres de magie. La plupart étaient sur les constellationnistes, des mages qui pouvaient utiliser des clés pour invoquer des esprits stellaires.

Il en prit un et ouvrit à une page au hasard et tomba sur la liste des esprits de clés d'or, il y avait même une image les représentant. L'un d'eux attira son attention, le Lion, Léo, qui ressemblait fortement à son ami de la guilde, Loki. Il rigola légèrement, étant persuadé que son ami rirait avec lui, celui-ci avait cependant disparu il y a quelques mois sans laisser signe de vie. Le brun se rembrunit à cette pensée avant de passer au livre suivant.

Il en ouvrit un dont la couverture était vide de toute inscription. A en croire la première page, c'était une sorte de journal intime, une lettre tomba. Le mage de glace put y voir marquer le nom de sa protégée, il savait qu'il avait fait la morale à son rival, mais cette fois-ci, peut-être que cette lettre contiendrait des choses intéressantes. Il déplia l'une des feuilles afin de pouvoir commencer la lecture.

_" Akalifa, 6 juillet X777,_

_ Ma très chère Lucy,_

_ Je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas être là pour toi durant le reste de ta vie, mais parfois la vie ne nous donne hélas pas le choix. Je pars donc, espérant que plus tard tu assureras pour reprendre ma relève, j'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec tes esprits. Aquarius est dure, mais tu pourras toujours compter sur elle, ne t'en fait pas. _  
_ Mais avant toute de chose, je dois t'expliquer les raisons de ce départ précipité, mais aussi tu dois connaître l'identité de ton grand-père grâce auquel tu pourras mieux étudier la magie, et la contrôler, mais également pour te permettre de te faire un tas d'amis. Mon père est un puissant mage de ..."_

Grey ne put lire la fin, se faisant arracher la lettre des mains par une Speto complètement affolée, qui rangeait la pièce à une allure folle, ne laissant à personne la possibilité de poursuivre leur lecture respective. Natsu allait protester en disant avoir trouvé un livre intéressant sur sa guilde.

Ils se firent jeter sans ménagement en dehors de la pièce, il faut croire que cette femme avait tout de même beaucoup de force pour son âge.

- Vous ne devrez jamais rentrer dans cette pièce à nouveau ! Ordonna la domestique. Le maître serait terriblement furieux.  
- Mais cette lettre, Lucy devrait...  
- Lucy-sama ne doit jamais découvrir l'existence de cette pièce !  
- Mais il y a un livre sur.. Commença Natsu avec une certaine note de désespoir dans la voix.  
- Jamais ! C'est un ordre formel du maître ! La coupa t-elle sèchement.  
- Lucy a le droit de savoir qu'elle est..  
- Non, elle ne doit pas ! Interrompit la vieille dame une nouvelle fois avec colère.

La servante les pressa pour qu'ils retournent garder la jeune fille, leur faisant promettre de ne jamais remettre les pieds là-bas. Ils le firent à contre-cœur, mais qu'est-que cachait cette famille pour que la blonde doive grandir dans l'ignorance sur un sujet aussi important et surtout concernant sa mère ?

Ils retournèrent donc dans la chambre, la tête pleine de questions et de doutes. Ils ne savait plus qui croire, et Erza qui n'était toujours pas revenue. Ils se demandèrent d'ailleurs s'ils feraient bien d'en parler avec elle, peut-être avait-elle, un semblant d'information en plus.

- C'est extrêmement bizarre. Avoua le rose.  
- De quoi ?  
- Il y avait un livre sur toutes les guildes, et les maîtres qui se sont succédés.  
- Et alors, ce n'est pas ça le plus bizarre, il faut que je te parle d'un truc plus..  
- Mais si ! L'interrompit vivement Natsu. Tout ce qui concerne le vieux était arraché.

Le brun avait faillit répliquer, ne supportant pas qu'on lui coupe la parole, mais là, il tombait des nus. Non seulement la  
mère de la demoiselle avait parlé de disparaître la veille du 7 juillet 777, comme le père de Natsu, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, et elle avait mentionné un grand-père qui, d'après elle, était puissant, mais maintenant, en plus de ça, toute information concernant maître Makarov avait disparu, vraiment étrange...

Il ne restait plus très longtemps avant le matin et si Grey avait cogité tout la nuit, étant sûr de passer à côté d'une chose importante, le mage de feu avait vite trouvé le sommeil.

Notre chère Titania quant à elle, était enfin arrivée à la guilde, la lumière à l'intérieure lui indiquait la présence de quelqu'un et elle était persuadée de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle poussa les portes, avant de repérer un petit bonhomme assit sur le comptoir qui avait l'air de l'attendre.

- Bonjour, maître !  
- Alors, comment se passe la mission ? Demanda t-il sans préambule.  
- Et bien, justement, j'aimerais vous parler de deux, trois petites choses à ce sujet. Déclara la rousse.  
- Allons dans mon bureau, mais dis-moi d'abord, comment va Lucy ? S'informa t-il.  
- Elle est tombée malade, elle ne mange pas assez.  
- Ah, elle ne s'en est peut-être pas encore remise... Murmura t-il plus pour lui-même.  
- Vous avez dit quelque chose, maître ?

Il nia de la tête, et monta les escaliers, invitant la jeune femme à faire pareil, il savait qu'elle reviendrait lui poser des questions sur cette mission. Il soupira d'un air las, il lui devait bien ça, après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait expressément demandé de la faire. Elle repartit bien plus tard, lorsque la matinée avait été bien entamée, encore plus confuse, et désappointée par les révélations choquantes du vieil homme.

Au manoir, notre jeune Lucy s'éveillait doucement, quelqu'un lui caressait doucement le visage, encore groggy, elle crut voir une jeune femme blonde à ses côtés. Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Maman ?  
- Non, Lucy-sama, c'est moi, Speto !  
- Oh... Lâcha t-elle légèrement dépitée.

Elle chercha à se lever, mais la domestique l'en empêcha, la laissant simplement assise sur le lit, lui apportant le petit déjeuné. Le soleil éclairait la pièce, lui donnant un aspect éclatant, faisant ressortir les couleur claires. Tout en mangeant, elle apprit qu'elle avait fait un malaise la veille car elle n'avait pas assez mangé. A vrai dire, si ce matin elle arrivait à avaler quelque chose c'était bien parce-que son estomac lui réclamait de la nourriture, même si au plus grand malheur de sa servante, elle ne mangea qu'un bout de pain.

- Où sont les mages ? Demanda t-elle, songeuse.  
- La demoiselle, avait une affaire à régler ce matin, elle est partie durant la nuit, quant aux deux garçons et le chat, ils sont dehors, juste en bas de votre fenêtre. Annonça la femme d'âge mûre.

Lucy se leva, quelque peu chancelante au départ, elle passa sur son balcon et les observa un instant. Natsu, qui avait une pêche d'enfer, crachait des flammes partout en rigolant avec Happy. Grey, lui, était adossé au mur en bas des escaliers, fumant, il avait les sourcils froncés et l'air pensif.

Elle descendit les marches, se retrouvant à la hauteur du jeune homme qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Tout va bien, Grey-san ? L'aborda t-elle, le surprenant un peu.  
- Ah, euh, oui, merci. Et vous ? Vous avez déjeuné ? Demanda t-il soucieux de sa santé.  
- Oui, bien, merci.

Le Dragon Slayeur, ayant une ouïe fine, se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers eux, tout heureux de voir la blonde de nouveau sur pied.

- Yo, Luigi, comment tu vas ?  
- C'est Lucy. Dit-elle calment en souriant. Et, bien, merci. Vous avez l'air heureux, vous n'arrêtez pas de cracher du feu.  
- C'est normal, je suis un mage de feu. Éclata t-il d'un grand rire. Si jamais je ne le faisait pas, je ne serait plus vraiment moi.

Il souriait à pleines dents, et sans comprendre pourquoi, la jeune fille baissa légèrement la tête avec un sourire mélancolique. Le mage de glace, put lui aussi observer le changement d'humeur de la blondinette. Apparemment, elle devait être au courant qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie sauf que quelque chose l'en empêchait, mais quoi ?

- Tu sais, Lucy, pour un mage, pratiquer la magie est essentiel, il ne faut jamais qu'il se laisse enlever cette partie de lui. Affirma Nastu avec énormément de conviction.

L'héritière le regarda, les yeux brillants, il avait parfaitement raison, elle devait elle aussi faire ainsi. Elle devait se battre pour pouvoir être entièrement elle-même, elle se ravisa cependant rapidement, contre son père, c'était impossible...  
Le brun, qui au départ avait voulu demander à son ami de se taire, s'arrêta, peut-être n'était-il pas aussi idiot que ça et avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passait et que de cette manière, il essayait de l'encourager à sa façon ? Et d'un côté, il n'avait pas complètement tord.

- Louchy, nous sommes tes amis maintenant, tu peux tout nous demander. Déclara joyeusement Happy.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur louper un battement, ami ? voilà un mot qu'elle avait tant attendu qu'on lui dise un jour, elle rougit et tout son corps se réchauffa, elle avait des amis. Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage, mais cette fois, il était sincère et magnifique. Les deux mages ne purent que la trouver extrêmement jolie en cet instant, tellement, qu'ils sentirent leurs joues chauffer, détournant le regard d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle les voit.

Maintenant qu'elle avait des personnes à côté d'elle, tout irait mieux, cependant, un doute persistait au fond elle, après tout, il manquait encore une chose avant que tout soit parfait, mais elle n'oserait certainement pas affronter son père pour récupérer son bien.

La domestique de Lucy était sur le balcon, versant une petite larme de joie pour sa maîtresse, finalement, même avec la présence du maître des lieux, les mages allaient sans doute réussir à donner du bonheur à la jeune fille.

Midi approcha rapidement, la jeune héritière était dispensée de toute leçon, dû à son malaise de la veille, elle put donc lire sereinement à l'ombre d'un arbre, tout en discutant avec les mages de Fairy Tail. Erza les rejoignit juste avant de passer au repas.

Natsu, ayant extrêmement faim, pour ne pas changer, partit en catimini vers la cuisine, suivit de Happy, laissant aux deux autres le choix de débattre sur qui la surveillerait pendant son déjeuné. Ainsi, ce fut la rousse, voulant échapper aux questions sur son absence car elle ne voulait pas répéter plusieurs fois ce que lui avait appris maître Makarov, c'était tout de même incroyable comme nouvelle.

Titania ainsi que Speto, furent agréablement surprises de voir la blonde manger entièrement son entrée, bien sûr, elle s'arrêta là mais c'était déjà quelque chose d'exceptionnel avec la présence de son père dans la pièce. Après ceci, elle se leva pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, ayant terminé celui du matin même.

Elle était plus joyeuse que d'habitude, mais les mages sentaient toujours une retenue de sa par,t, ils espéraient tout de même que la barrière entre elle et eux finirait par disparaître. Enfin, c'était plus l'état d'esprit des trois garçons que de leur coéquipière, en effet, celle-ci était profondément plongée dans ses réflexions.

- Alors, dis-moi, qu'es-tu allée faire à la guilde ? La questionna Grey.  
- Je te dirais ça plus tard, lorsque Natsu nous écoutera et que Lucy ne sera pas là.

Le mage de glace détourna le regard vers son rival et le chat bleu, il fronça les sourcils en voyant le rose chercher la cachette du matin, il devrait en parler à Erza, mais pour l'instant, cet idiot aux cheveux en pétard ne devait rien faire de stupide. Il partit donc le tirer par le col pour éviter qu'il n'ouvre à nouveau la porte.

- Qu'est-ce tu fout, abruti !  
- Je veux trouver un indice sur Igneel ! Cria ce dernier.  
- Igneel ? Qui est-ce ? Fit timidement Lucy en s'approchant d'eux.  
- C'est mon père. Dit fièrement Natsu, c'était un grand dragon !  
- Un dragon ?! S'étrangla t-elle de stupeur.  
- Oui et je voulais trouv...  
- Rien du tout ! L'assomma violemment Grey.

L'héritière les regarda, perplexe, mais les voyant commencer à se battre, elle s'éloigna, reprenant sa lecture, avant de tomber sur un papier au sol. Elle le ramassa afin de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Personne n'y fit attention, les deux rivaux se bagarrant toujours sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Happy, et notre reine des fées ayant toujours la tête ailleurs, le regard rivé vers l'extérieur de la demeure.

Ce que tenait maintenant la blonde dans les mains, était une lettre, ainsi qu'une photo. Elle put constater que celle-ci représentait sa mère, accompagnée d'un jeune garçon à la chevelure blonde, et d'un bébé également blond dans ses bras qu'elle identifia comme étant elle-même. Elle déplia rapidement le bout de papier, remarquant qu'il s'agissait de l'écriture de sa mère. Elle ne put savoir de quand cela datait, ce n'était que la suite d'une autre feuille qu'elle n'avait pas en sa possession, ni jamais lu.

_" Comme je te l'ai dit un peu avant, Aquarius est un peu dure, ne te laisse pas démonter par elle, dans le fond elle est vraiment gentille. Virgo sera contente de te servir, ne fais pas attention à ses réflexions c'est sa manière à elle de montrer qu'elle te respecte, enfin je crois. Caprico sera de très bon conseil pour toi, il m'a toujours bien épaulé, quant à Taurus, il peut-être légèrement pervers sur les bords ce qui fait qu'il fera tout pour protéger une jolie fille, donc toi. Il nous reste Cancer, qui est très fort aux combats, tout comme les autres, sans compter qu'il est toujours utile pour les coupes de cheveux. _  
_ Garde toujours les esprits avec toi, ma chère enfant, car ils te seront des amis, des amis fidèles et précieux. Et n'oublies pas de passer à la guilde dont je t'ai parlé sur la page d'avant, ton grand-ère serait sans aucun doute ravi de t'accueillir, ainsi que ton cousin._

_ Je t'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il arrive, ma chère Lucy,_  
_ Layla."_

* * *

Oayho minna! Voici ce nouveau chapitre, pour lequel j'avais très peu d'idée donc beaucoup de mal à l'écrire donc il faut remercier ma correctrice et ma0rie, qui m'ont souffler une grande partie du chapitre. Sinon ça vous à plu? je suppose que tout le monde à deviné qui est le grand-père et le cousin de Lucy?

Laissez vos avis, s'il vous plait


End file.
